


Wandering Hands

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Wandering Hands

She should have known that the innocent invitation to curl up on the couch with him wasn't innocent at all, but it wasn't as if she really minded. The couch was big enough for the both of them and, besides, she was cold. Andrea snuggled up against Chad as he draped the blanket over her, and she returned her gaze to the television just as she felt one of his hands start to creep under her loose sweater.

"Chad."

His hand slid higher, and Andrea bit back a whimper as his fingers began to tease her nipple gently. "Hmm?"

"Nothing."

  



End file.
